Mikusch
|VergGruppe=BlutClan |nament=BlutClan: Einzelläufer: |namenl=Mikusch (Barley) Mikusch (Barley) |Familien=Schwester: Brüder: |Familiem=Violet Schlange, Eis |lebend=''Yellowfang's Secret, In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Rabenpfotes Abenteuer, Graustreif und Millie'' |erwähnt=''Sternenglanz, Sonnenuntergang}} '''Mikusch' (Original: Barley) ist ein kleiner, kompakter, muskulöser, schwarz-weißer Kater. Auftritte Staffel 1 In die Wildnis :Mikusch rettet Blaustern, Feuerpfote, Tigerkralle, Graupfote und Rabenpfote vor dem Angriff der Ratten, als sie nach der Mondstein-Reise zurückkehren: Blaustern begrüßt ihn zuvor, was bedeutet, dass die beiden sich schon vorher gekannt haben. Tigerkralle verdächtigt ihn jedoch, sie extra in das Feld geschickt zu haben, im Bewusstsein, dass die Ratten dort wären und greift ihn an. Später bringt Feuerpfote Rabenpfote zu ihm, weil dieser vor Tigerkralle fliehen muss, wenn er überleben will. Mikusch nimmt ihn auf. Feuer und Eis :Als Graustreif und Feuerherz mit dem WindClan an Mikuschs Hof vorbeikommen, bietet dieser ihnen an, in einem verlassenen Zweibeinerschuppen zu übernachten, da es auf jeden Fall gemütlicher wäre, als draußen im Regen zu schlafen. Geheimnis des Waldes :Als Feuerherz und Graustreif auf seinem Hof erscheinen, heißt er sie willkommen und fragt, was sie wollen. Als Feuerherz ihm sagt, sie möchten mit Rabenpfote reden, gibt Mikusch ihnen recht. Als Rabenpfote, Graustreif und Feuerherz fertig gesprochen haben, gibt Mikusch den zwei DonnerClan-Krieger Nahrung. Vor dem Sturm : :Er wird noch von Rabenpfote erwähnt, als er Feuerherz über den Kater berichtet, der DonnerClan-Geruch gehabt hat. Gefährliche Spuren : Stunde der Finsternis :Er kämpft zusammen mit Rabenpfote und dem LöwenClan gegen den BlutClan. Er erzählt Feuerstern, dass er im BlutClan geboren worden ist und gibt ihm wichtige Informationen über das Leben im BlutClan und Geißels einzige Schwäche. Er hatte Angst, dass Geißel und seine Krieger ihn finden und töten. Deshalb hat er sich auf seinen Hof zurückgezogen, wo er heute noch lebt. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Er wird nur flüchtig erwähnt, als Feuerstern bei seinem Hof vorbeikommt. Er und Rabenpfote freuen sich über seinen Besuch. Staffel 2 Mittenacht :''Folgt ''Mondschein : Morgenröte :Er und Rabenpfote begegnen den reisenden Clans, welche den Wald verlassen. Als Rabenpfote ihnen anbietet, sie könnten die Nacht in ihrer Scheune verbringen, stoppt er die Bemühungen seines Freundes und meint realistisch, dass die Zweibeiner so viele Katzen im Schuppen doch bemerken würden, wenn sie Stroh für die Kühe holen würden. Sternenglanz :''Folgt ''Sonnenuntergang :''Folgt Mangas ''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden :Ein paar Katzen aus dem BlutClan kommen auf Rabenpfotes und Mikuschs Hof und freunden sich mit ihnen an. Mikusch ist jedoch skeptisch und misstraut den neuen Freunden. Er versucht, Rabenpfote davon zu überzeugen, dass sie böse sind, doch dieser will ihm nicht glauben. Schließlich ist es zu spät und die Eindringlinge übernehmen den Hof. Ein Clan in Not :Die beiden Einzelläufer suchen Hilfe beim DonnerClan, doch dieser hat im Moment eigene Probleme: Ein paar Katzen vom Zweibeinerort überfallen die Patrouillen und jagen ihnen die Frischbeute ab. Mikusch und Rabenpfote helfen ihnen, sie zu bekämpfen und bekommen schließlich von Feuerstern eine Patrouille mit zur Farm. Das Herz eines Kriegers :Dort haben sich nun eine ganze Truppe BlutClan-Katzen angesammelt. Unter ihnen befinden sich auch Mikuschs Brüder Eis und Schlange. Nur mit Mühe kann der BlutClan vertrieben werden. Graustreif und Millie Die Zuflucht des Kriegers :Graustreif denkt an ihn und Rabenpfote, als Schote über das harte Leben in der Scheune spricht. Die Rückkehr des Kriegers :Als Rabenpfote Graustreif und Millie in die Scheune bringt, wirkt Mikusch erst ein wenig Misstrauisch, aber als er bemerkt, dass es Freunde sind, begrüßt er sie herzlich. Er bietet Millie an ihr eine Maus zu fangen, aber sie lehnt ab und fängt selbst eine. Mikusch ist erstaunt und sagt, dass sie bestimmt gut in den Clan passe. Am nächsten Morgen begleitet er mit Rabenpfote Millie und Grautreif ein Stück. Als die Beiden alleine weitergehen, wirkt Rabenpfote traurig. Mikusch fragt ihn und Rabenpfote erklärt, dass er traurig sei, weil Graustreif der letzte Bezug zum Wald für ihn war. Familie *Schwester: Violet *Brüder: Eis, Schlange Sonstiges *Im Vorwort von Rabenpfotes Abenteuer wird er als Streuner bezeichnet. Galerie CCBarleyRaven.jpg|Rabenpfote und Mikusch (Cats of the Clans) Mikusch Manga.jpg|Mikusch (Rabenpfotes Abenteuer) Rabenpfote und Mikusch.jpg|Rabenpfote und Mikusch (Rabenpfotes Abenteuer) mikusch.manga.png Quellen en:Barleyfr:Gerboisecs:Ječmen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:BlutClan Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere